The modern power grid distribution architecture requires the significant use of power cables and power equipment that is mounted to aerial mechanical supporting structures. When electrical transmission cables and equipment are mounted on towers or wooden poles in outdoor environments they are vulnerable to both natural and man-made damage, such as wind, snow, ice, flooding, earthquake, vehicle collisions, or other sources of potential destruction. Such an event to a power transmission tower could cause serious damage, such as shock of an impact or tilting of the mounted electrical transmission tower, resulting in loss of electrical service, fire, equipment failure, or even great harm to both people and society.
The traditional method of monitoring power transmission tower operational status is limited to detection of tilt sensor information only. A wireless signal is sent to a communication center once a pre-determined angle is recorded from the tilt sensor mounted at the base on the power transmission tower. The current state of the art presents a serious lack in capability to detect damage to a power transmission tower as a result of an impact or shock resulting in damage to the pole, but no change to the angle of pole. Additionally, a wooden pole used for a power transmission tower may fracture mid-way, or at the top, resulting in the lower portion of the pole being vertical, while the upper portion is horizontal or at some non-vertical angle, which is unlikely to be detected by current state of the art power transmission tower monitoring equipment. Furthermore, a wooden power transmission tower may fracture during a storm, resulting in a latent failure condition of the power transmission tower, cable, or equipment. The latent failure condition could be determined via vibrational signals transmitted through the supporting power transmission tower structure.
The present invention is directed to overcoming these and other deficiencies in the art.